Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates
Farewell Space Pirates is the fifty-first and final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sypnosis With their mecha gone and the Galleon badly damaged, the Gokaigers engage in a life-or-death struggle against the Zangyack. One after the other, strong enemies gather to stand in the Gokaigers' way. Will the space pirates prevail over this brutal empire? Plot to be added Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Naoya Makoto as Tsuyoshi Kaijou (AkaRanger†) *Takayuki Godai as Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle†) *Ryosuke Sakamoto as Shirou Gou (Red One†) *Keiya Asakura as Youhei Hama (Blue Turbo†) *Atsushi Harada as Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen†) *Ayumi Beppu as Houka Ozu (MagiPink†) *Yumi Sugimoto as Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Farewell Space Pirates: **Gokai Red - AkaRanger, GingaRed, OhRed, Bouken Red **Gokai Blue - DekaMaster, GoBlue, Dia Jack **Gokai Yellow - Princess Shinken Red, Yellow Lion, Yellow Mask, AbareYellow **Gokai Green - Great Sword Man Zubaan, MegaBlack, DynaBlack **Gokai Pink - MagiMother, TimePink, NinjaWhite, PteraRanger **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode, Black Knight, KingRanger, Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode) *This episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the series with eighteen, thus beating Episode 12's record of thirteen. *This is the second time the following Gokai Change sets occur: **The first all-ninja change since The Adventurer Heart. In both cases, Ahim uses the NinjaWhite Key and Marvelous is excluded from this group change. **The first all-dinosaur change since Promise from the Star ''and the first since ''The Confused Ninja to use Rangers of the same animal motif (Pteranodon). **The first all-extra hero change since The Strongest Fighting Machine. In both cases, the Zubaan Key is used. *One of the Gokai Change teams consists of characters who were the respective "leaders" of their team in some respect: **Liveman: Jou Oohara (Yellow Lion) was the most active of the Livemen in trying to save the three traitors, particularly in his activism in helping and ultimately saving his friend Gou Omura. **Kakuranger: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite) was the leader of the Kakurangers because of her knowledge of the Youkai and better leadership skills then Sasuke (NinjaRed) **Ohranger: Although most Reds are leaders, Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) took particular leadership in being the first of U.A.O.H. to take on the Baranoia during their initial invasion of Earth. ***Likewise, Riki (KingRanger) was the leader against the Baranoia invasion during the initial attack 600 million years ago. **Megaranger: Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) was the technical leader of the Megarangers, even further ahead from more dimwitted teammate Kenta Date (MegaRed), who became the Red more due to his video game skills. **GoGo-V: Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue) was the tactical leader of GoGo-V, generally both respected and given respect by his older brother Matoi (GoRed) **Timeranger: Yuuri (TimePink) was the leader of the leader of the TPD members who headed to the 21st century to stop the Londerz Family, only initially recruiting Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) to use the powers in the past and generally outranking him in leadership. Trivia *The title of this episode resembles the title of the final episode of Choudenshi Bioman, Goodbye, Peebo, where the space-born ally of the main heroes returns to the stars with the end of the battle. *This is the second episode where a group of legends returning at once, the first being The Greatest Treasure in the Universe. **Both times feature Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle II. *During the previews of the episode, they complete the call back to the first episode, where Marvelous said that "If we don't like anything, we just smash it." External Links *Episode 51 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes